Fairy Lights
by SunsetsAndSweetDreams
Summary: Gibbs and Kate make the most of Christmas. Nothing more than pure Christmas smut. PWP. Kibbs; 978 words.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with _NCIS_. I just like messing with the characters.

Gibbs and Kate make the most of Christmas. Nothing more than pure Christmas smut. PWP. Merry Christmas to you all! :)

_**Fairy Lights**_

'Jethro!' Kate gasped as his lips moved over the bare skin of her back. He pushed aside her hair as his lips reached her shoulder, inching towards her soft throat.

'What?' he whispered. 'You know you like it.'

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him from behind, her smooth curves against his hard muscle. Once again he fastened his mouth to the join of her throat and shoulder, the pressure against her sensitive flesh making her squirm in his grasp. She let her head fall forward and to the side, exposing as much of her skin as she could, silently begging for the continued presence of his lips.

She could feel the hard pressure of his arousal against the small of her back and she arched against it, pressing herself closer to him. He let his hands rise upwards, his thumbs brushing her nipples as he cupped her breasts. Still his lips worked on her throat, rising higher there too until his teeth nipped at her earlobe.

Kate arched her back further, grinding her hips onto his. She felt his hold on her falter and took the opportunity to tear herself from his grasp, turning to face him.

'Feeling feisty, Katie?' he asked, his eyes unabashedly roaming her body. She was wearing pants - those tight black ones that hugged her ass and highlighted every curve, every rise - but she was naked from the waist up, her blouse and bra discarded somewhere between the front door and the living room.

The fairy lights that twisted around the Christmas tree in the corner reflected off her bare skin, the flicker of the flames from the roaring open fire the only other source of light in the room. She had barely had a chance to get in the door before Gibbs had accosted her, let alone turn on a light.

'You could say that,' she replied, ignoring his hungry gaze and stepping forward to press her lips to his, devouring his mouth greedily. His lips opened beneath hers and she let the kiss deepen, her deft hands slipping each of the buttons on his shirt undone before he could protest. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor as she ran her hands over his chest, hard muscle under scarred flesh.

It was Gibbs who broke the kiss, dragging his lips from hers so they could roam the body. At his touch she felt her knees grow weak and they both sank heavily to the floor. They knelt across from each other and for a second their eyes met, each hungry for the other. Then her head fell back and she moaned aloud as his head dipped and his lips met her breast, his tongue circling the hard bud of one nipple before moving to the other.

His mouth moved lower as his hands pulled her legs out from under her and lay her down, moving atop her. His teeth softly grazed her navel as he reached for the clasp on her pants and slipped it undone, waiting for her to raise her butt a little before he tugged the garment off, tossing it away and returning to his previous task.

She writhed beneath him as his fingers skimmed her hips, his thumbs slipping under the lace of her panties as he began to pull them down too.

'Wait,' she breathed, her hands closing around his wrists. She knew what he was gearing up for, knew what he wanted; long lingering kisses and slow burning touches. And that wasn't what she wanted at that moment.

'I want you,' she began, 'inside of me. Now. No wait¾' Her words became a moan as he slipped a finger between her folds.

She struggled for control as his finger slipped inside her, joined moments later by another, and another. He moved those three fingers inside her with a practised ease as his thumb rubbed over her clit, knowing exactly which spots made her moan and which could potentially coax a scream from her trembling lips.

And scream she did, those three long fingers bringing her to an earth-shattering climax. Her body trembled, her fingers closing on air as she gasped for breath, for a grip on reality.

Gibbs didn't move an inch, waiting for her to recover before he lifted his hand and licked his fingers clean, savouring the taste of her. Eventually she reached for him, undoing his belt buckle and the buttons on his jeans easily. He allowed her to slide them down along with his boxers, and he kicked them off, settling himself between her thighs.

'Please,' she whispered, her chocolate eyes boring into his.

He couldn't deny her this any longer - couldn't deny it for himself either - and so he thrust into her, echoing her moan with one of his own as her warm walls closed around him.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he quickened his pace, pushing her closer to her second climax as he neared his own.

'Gibbs!' She cried out as she came again, the tightening of her walls sending him spiralling towards his peak. He let go, allowing himself to come undone for her like he had so many times before.

Eventually he regained control of his body and collapsed next to her on the carpeted floor.

'Merry Christmas, Katie,' he said quietly.

She turned her head to look at him. 'You too, Jethro,' she replied, reaching for his hand.


End file.
